


(Mis)Fortunate Birthday

by umbreonblue



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Coffee, Dating, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, Napping, Touma needs more luv, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Due to his misfortune, Touma's hardly ever celebrated his birthday since moving to Academy City. While he hasn't forgotten the exact date despite his memory loss, it's just not worth it when he's alone. Plus, no one ever asked him when his birthday is, so he unless someone looks into his file, it's unlikely anyone will know.Or... celebrating Touma's birthday, and then Sogiita's.
Relationships: Sogiita Gunha/Kamijo Touma, Sogiita Gunha/Kamijou Touma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	(Mis)Fortunate Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> am taking a break from shield hero aus.

Due to his misfortune, Touma's hardly ever celebrated his birthday since moving to Academy City. While he hasn't forgotten the exact date despite his memory loss, it's just not worth it when he's alone. Plus, no one ever asked him when his birthday is, so he unless someone looks into his file, it's unlikely anyone will know.

Due to the meddling of the Misaka network, Accelerator sent him a whole case of their shared favorite coffee, which Touma appreciated. Even though it's Accelerator's fault for buying the store's whole stock of said coffee. Still...the thought is appreciated.

The note certainly is like him though….

**Happy Birthday, you damn Hero. Don't die. - Accelerator**

Tsuchimikado and Aogami, who had their own ways of getting information, did gift him coupon books though. Touma hugged them both while they patted his back in response.

Hamazura even invited him out for lunch, saying that, "Boss deserves it." It was nice of him.

* * *

Sogiita took Touma out to dinner and even got him a cake. Touma felt like kissing him but just hugged him instead.

In the middle of escorting Touma home, Sogiita stopped on a rooftop park. The full moon along with flowering plants made the night beautiful. Looking at Touma, whose blue eyes glittered like stars in the moonlight, Sogiita couldn't help but stare.

"Sogiita?" Touma tilts his head, which was cute.

Then Sogiita suddenly and impulsively grabbed his right hand, pulled him in, and kissed him. Eyes widening, Touma didn't expect this to happen...but it felt warm, so he gave in, kissing back. They part when the need to breathe became too much, their foreheads touching and feeling each other's breath.

"I like you, Kamijo," Sogiita's brown eyes were soft with fondness, staring intently.

Touma blushes, his ears red, "I like you too."

"Will you go out with me?" They both say at the same time, blushing.

"Yeah."

They kiss again, gently this time before parting, smiling at each other before Touma reminds him that he has to get home.

Nodding, Sogiita carries him the rest of the way home, dropping him off on the balcony. After putting Touma down, Sogiita kisses his forehead, "Goodnight, Touma."

Blushing madly, Touma gives Sogiita a quick kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight Gunha," before quietly going inside.

After a minute, Sogiita jumps off, smiling from ear to ear in happiness as he goes home.

* * *

As for the girls in his life...they never did ask, so they never knew until it was too late. They all got him a giant birthday card that they signed to make up for it.

As for Misaki...of course, she knew her prince's birthday. She was busy making sure no misfortune touches him...at least for the day.

* * *

Touma and Sogiita have been dating for weeks now. They may know each other well, but they still surprise each other sometimes.

After Touma asked Sogiita when his birthday is, he makes plans...and multiple backup plans considering his luck.

* * *

When Sogiita got home, he smelled something delicious. He's greeted by Touma wearing an apron, a table full of homemade food, and a cake.

"Happy birthday, Gunha."

"Touma... Thank you," Sogiita hugs him, tearing up a bit.

Touma hugs back, "C'mon. This feast isn't gonna eat itself."

"It's no problem for my guts!"

Sogiita did eat it all...at least he saved a portion for Touma.

Then, Sogiita asks, "Can I have you now?"

Touma blushes, still wearing the apron, "Of course."

Getting consent, Sogiita eagerly picks Touma up, carrying him to the bedroom before pressing him down onto the bed.

Feeling lips on his, Touma softly moans as he grips Sogiita's shirt.

The rest... let's just say that Touma ended up in nothing but the apron the next morning, covered in marks and very sore as Sogiita slept holding him in his arms.

* * *

Omake:

Morning, the day of Touma's birthday…

Blue eyes blurrily open, and Touma suddenly startles awake. Getting up on his feet, he sees inky black darkness...before a black dragon appears before him. The stars and moon alongside it.

Its red eyes look at the boy. They just stare at each other for a while...before Touma asks, "Are you Imagine Breaker?"

Snorting, the dragon hums.

Touma approaches the dragon until he's right in front of its snout. Hesitatingly putting his hand on its smooth skin, the dragon leans into the pet in response.

Smiling, "You're protecting me, aren't you? Thank you."

**"If you die, I die too. Besides, it's too troublesome to find another vessel as good as you."**

Laughing, Touma nods, "I figured as much..." before he hugs the dragon's head. "Let's protect what we can, OK?"

 **"Hmph..."** the dragon agrees. Then, eight other dragons, maybe even more, appear and nuzzle Touma, satisfied with his acceptance.

Once Touma woke up again, he looks at his right hand and smiles. Then, he hears Index whine about food and gets up from the bathtub.

He could just tell that today was going to be a good day.


End file.
